Elementaldian Ultras
Elementaldian Ultras (エレメンタルディアンウルトラ Erementarudian Urutora) or Elementaldian (エレメンタルディア) are beings of Ultra warriors with Elemental abilities in the Eretal Universe. The Elementaldians are the inhabitants of Elementgard. They had possessing a highly advanced form of technology with magic and sorcery combine which their entire civilization is built on. The Elementaldians are brave and powerful warriors whose passion for protecting the weak and trying conquer all the realms(used to) and their reputation as one of the mightiest races in the universe has earned them the respect and fear from other races. Origins At first in the universe there was nothing then the big bang and the supernova explodes next each other which create the race of beings of the universe and also created the cosmic tree known as Yggdrasil aka the Tree of Life, where all norse gods and goddess, demons, dwarfs, elves and giants lived. People of Scandinavia on earth thought the Tree of Life has 9 realm but they were wrong. There were 11 realms in the Yggdrasil, Asgard, the home of the Æsir ruled by the god Odin, Álfheimr/Ljósálfheimr, the home of the Light Elves ("Ljósálfar"), Niðavellir/Svartálfaheimr, the home of the Dwarves, who are also synonymous with the Dark Elves ("Dökkálfar") and Black Elves ("Svartálfar"), Midgard (Earth), the home of humans, Jötunheimr/Útgarðr, the home of the Jötnar (Giants), Vanaheim, the home of the Vanir, Niflheim, a world of ice and snow, Muspelheim, a world of fire and lava and home of the Jötunn Surtr, Hel(heimr), the home of the dishonorable dead, sometimes synonymous with or located within Niflheim and ruled by the goddess Hel, Baltanheim, the home of the Baltans and Elementgard, the home of Ultras with 8 different kingdoms for each element races. History Eons ago, Atro, one of the Kings of Elementgard known as Ultra King of Darkness, he led his Darkdians army in battle against another kingdoms of Elementgard. Robin Ultra King of Thunder, Koldur Ultra King of Ice, Het Ultra King of Fire, Noval Ultra King of Light, Ulf Ultra King of Wind, Ter Ultra King of Earth, and Miz Ultra King of Water led their against the Darkdians. After many years of fighting the Darkdians and their new recruit Baltans , Robin and the other Kings defeated Atro and make peace which unites all their kingdoms into one kingdom. One of the Ultra Kings Robin goes to Atro's dungeon and found a female Thundian who had given birth to a baby Ultra. Robin knew what Atro has done to her but he decides not to kill Atro and raised the baby as his own alongside his own son, Lee. Robin named the child Darko. Ragnarok They were recruited by a god named Odin, King of the Æsir, to stop the frost giant Loki for causing Ragnarok to all the realms. Loki had recruited the Baltans against the ultras. Many Ultra warriors and Baltans died in battling even the Ultra kings. The Ultras retreat back to their realm because Robin, the last king standing told them to retreat because he saw the fire jotun named Surtr coming to midgard, ready to shove his blazing sword deep in midgard to burn all the realms. Robin use his Thunder Force Shield around the branches of Yggdrasil but he can only save 2 realms, he chose to save his own realm and the Baltans. After blazing wave ended, he went to Midgard(Earth) to find survivors. He found the surriving gods, Baldur, Magni and Modi. Learning to be a wise king Robin apologize the gods for not able to save them. The gods accept his apology. Baldur the god of light taught Robin how to be a greater king and a hero. Millions years has passed, Elementgard has evolved. Baldur, Magni and Modi has died in battle against Galactrons invasion. After Robin learning all Baldur's teaching, Elementgard has become the mightiest heroes of the universe. Powers and Abilities for all Elementaldians's race share * Healing Factor : 'Elementaldians has healing in their bodies and they can share it with their hosts. * '''Dimensional Travel : t'hey can travel between the multiverses and dimensions. * '''Illusion : '''They can use his illusion to trick their enemies but they cannot use it on earth during their color timer limit on earth. * '''Energy Manipulation : Elementaldians have some potential to manipulate mystical or cosmic energies for some purpose. These powers are mostly limited to changing their appearance or shape and teleporting across great distances. However, a small minority of the Elementaldians are capable of manipulating vast amounts of energy for a variety of purposes including teleportation, shape-shifting, matter manipulation, augmentation of their physical capabilities, erecting powerful force fields, firing powerful blasts of energy for destructive purposes and granting superhuman attributes to objects and beings. * Translator : '''They can communicate and understand every language of the galaxy * '''Dynamokinesis - manipulate existing energy﻿. * Energy Blast - create blasts of energy. * Energy Emission - release energy. * Quintessence Force - create and manipulate unique form of Soul and Heart Energies. * Mana Manipulation - manipulate magical energies. * Chi Manipulation - manipulate metaphysical life energies. * Omnikinesis - manipulate absolutely any form of energy and matter. * Psionic Manipulation - can use many psionic abilities such as empathy, telepathy, and telekinesis. * Energy Manipulation - manipulate and/or generate energy. * Flight '''- isn't that obvious? Elementaldians's race # Lightdians # Darkdians # Cryodians # Aquadians # Terradians # Thundians # Pyrodians # Aerodians Lightdians's Power and Abilities * '''Dark Light Manipulation - create the darkest light in existence. * White Light Manipulation - create the purest light in existence. * Photokinesis - create and manipulate pure light and photons. * Force-Field Generation - create protective shields of solid photons. * Invisibility - be unseen. * Laser Emission - bend light wavelengths to create lasers. * Light Absorption - absorb the light around you. * Light Generation - emit blinding light or glow in the dark. * Light Mimicry - take on the traits of light. * Photoportation - teleport by using light. * Projective Invisibility - turn other things invisible. * Evil Banish - banish all spirits of evil and black magic. * Absolute Light - The user can create a field of absolute light that blinds the targets either temporarily or permanently and may also dull or even completely negate the other senses. Darkdians's Power and Abilities * Umbrakinesis - can manipulate and control darkness or shadows. * Darkness Mimicry - become the darkness. * Animated Shadow - Animate one's shadow. * Light Absorption - block out light in an area. * Night Vision - able to see in the dark. * Sacred Darkness - create holy darkness. * Shadow Camouflage - be unseen in shadows. * Umbraportation - teleport via the shadows and darkness. * Photokinesis - create and manipulate dark enegry and photon Cyrodians's Power And Abilities * Cryokinesis - control ice, snow and other forms of frozen water. * Freeze Breath - freeze things in solid ice. * Freezing - lower the temperature in kinetic atoms to freezing temperatures. * Frigokinesis - control snow either as precipitation or already on the ground. * Ice Mimicry - have a body made up of ice * Ice Beam - shoot beams of freezing energy. * Ice Generation - generate ice, similar to Water Generation. * Ice Absorption - absorb ice. * Ice-Fire Manipulation - Fire that is cold as ice. * Iceportation - can teleport by ice. Aquadians's Power and Abilities * Hydrokinesis - manipulate and control liquid water and mold it into any desired shape or form. * Aquatic Adaptation - adapted to underwater living. * Aquatic Respiration - breathe underwater for hosts * Dehydration - absorb water. * Hydroportation - teleport across short or long distances through liquid water. * Hydromancy - Divination via water. * Water Mimicry - turn into liquid water. * Water Generation - generate water. Terradians's Power and Abilities * Geokinesis - control, manipulate, create, generate and reshape or shape earth/rocks/stones * Earth Mimicry - have a body made up of earth or earthen substance * Crystallokinesis - manipulate minerals and crystals. * Ferrokinesis - manipulate metal at will. * Fraxikinesis - manipulate burnt matter. * Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate, control, and create lava, magma and volcanoes. * Golem Creation - make golems out of inanimate materials like rocks, wood, plants, magma, etc. * Granulation - can turn things into sand. * Geomancy-- Divination via earth and earth-based minerals. * Halokinesis - control and manipulate salt. * Hyalokinesis - control and manipulate glass. * Koniokinesis - manipulate and control dust particles. * Plassikinesis - manipulate and control all forms of plastic. * Psammokinesis - can control and manipulate sand. * Terrakinesis - control, manipulate and alter/reshape the surrounding terrain and landscape at will. * Terraportation - teleport via the earth and earth-based materials. * Pure Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate and control pure and good earth minerals. (If the ultra is half Lightdian and Terradian) * Black Earth Manipulation - Create, manipulate and control corrupted and evil earth minerals.(If the ultra is half Darkdian and Terradian) Thundians's Power and Abilities * Quintessence Force - generates whitish-blue lightning that also contains pure life energy. * Electrokinesis - control, generate or absorb electric fields and shoot lightning bolts. * Activation & Deactivation - turn stuff on and off. * Positron Manipulation - control positrons, the antimatter counterpart to electrons. * Electrical Absorption - absorb electricity. * Electric Mimicry - transform entire body into a lightning-like being of pure electrical energy. * Electroportation - teleport with lightning/electricity * Divine Lightning Manipulation - create and control the brightest lightning. If the ultra is half Terradian and Lightdian * Black Lightning Manipulation - create and control the darkest lightning If the ultra is ha;f Thundian and Darkdian * Weather Manipulation '''- can create weather Pyrodians's Power and Abilites * '''Pyrokinesis - create, control and manipulate also generate fire, flame and heat. * Fire Breath - breathe out flames. * Fire Mimicry - have a body made up of fire * Geo-Thermokinesis - manipulate lava, magma and volcanoes. * Heliokinesis - manipulate and control the sun and sunlight. * Hell-Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of hell (if in hell) * Holy Fire Manipulation - Generate and control flames of Heaven (if in heaven) * Inflammation - burn things. * Melting - heat molecules to melt things. * Plasmakinesis - can control plasma. * Pyromancy- Divination via fire. * Pyrotechnics - create fireworks. * Self-Detonation - explode self and reform. * Thermokinesis - create, control and manipulate heat. * Pyroportation - teleport or move though fire. Aerodians's Power and Abilities * Aerokinesis - manipulate the air, wind, and gas. * Aeroportation - teleport using air/wind currents. * Air Mimicry - transform into a cloud of gas, fog, or mist. * Deoxygenation - suck up all the oxygen from a place. * Lung Adaptation - breathe anywhere. * Wind Generation - create blasts of wind. * Air Generation - create or generate blasts of air. * Aeromancy - Divination via air/wind currents. * Pure Wind/Air Manipulation - create and control pure winds. (If the ultra is half Aerodian and Lightdian) * Dark Wind/Air Manipulation - create and control corrupted winds. (If the ultra is half Darkdian and Aerodian) * Levitation - the ability to make anything rise up in the air and move around under your control. Weakness Color timer limits 3 minutes duh Goverment Elementgard is a monarchy, ruled by their King, Ultraman Robin. The Galaxy Protectors Force is a galactic-level military organization that seeks universal peace and justice, and functions as the security force of the planet. The Galaxy Protectors Force was led by their queen, Ultrawoman Raiga, Robin's wife. Trivia * Elementgard was supposed to take over the nine realms after Ragnarok * The Elementgard race was supposed to have their realms of their own. * Element earth ultras was supposed to called Groundian instead of Terradian * Elementgard was supposed be '''created '''by their god, a celestial god named Noah. It was scrapped because reason is this is Ultraman version of my fictional world. * Elementgard Ultras are supposed to be gods then again the reason '''this is Ultraman version of my fictional world' ''and making them gods is silly. Category:Fan Ultras Category:Free-To-Use Category:MingNexus